PROHIBIDO
by NymphaVainilla
Summary: Dramione comenzara a hacerse mas y mas fuerte. aunque los dos desconozcan los sentimientos que se tienen el uno por el otro. Tambien tocare a Harryginny ,Pero son secundarios.


CAPITULO 1

EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS

Estaba ya a finales de Agosto, unos muy molestos picotazos a su ventana hicieron que se despertase del mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La ya convertida en toda una señorita, Hermione Granger, se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la ventana, una Hermosa, pequeña pero persistente lechuza castaña estaba del otro lado. Hermione se apresura a abrir la ventana para dejar pasar a la pequeña, que en su pico traía ya la carta de Hogwarts con la lista de útiles que necesitaría para su sexto año en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

La castaña premió a la pequeña lechuza con su alimento preferido, Kissy */nombre que decidí darle a la lechuza/* entro a una pequeña jaula */del tamaño suficiente para que la lechuza se sintiera cómoda/* y se incorporó para descansar quedándose completamente dormida.

Hermione muy emocionada comenzó a leer su carta con todos los cursos obligatorios y materias opcionales y los libros que debería de utilizar ese año. Para esto, Hermione estaba cada vez mas emocionada porque con esto era evidente que ya era tiempo de ir a la madriguera y encontrarse con sus muy queridos amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, con quienes no había tenido mucho contacto ese verano, pero la sola idea le ponía la sonrisa más sincera en su hermoso y delgado rostro.

En la madriguera, como siempre, los gemelos Weasley ya se aparecían por toda la casa sin dar aviso y espantando a Molly, que con un acento maternal los regañaba. Todo era alegría y locura en la casa, por empezar los preparativos para su regreso de los jóvenes a la escuela, la llegada de Harry que había ocurrido un par de días antes. Ginny estaba en una práctica de quidditch con su muy querido novio, mejor amigo de su hermano. Cuando de pronto ven aparecer al Sr. Arthur acompañado. No era nadie más si no Hermione Granger, Ginny voló disparada al lado de su amiga y las dos chicas muy emocionadas se abrazaban.

Todo ya estaba completo, esa misma tarde salieron todos al callejón diagon a comprar lo necesario y de noche estaban ya todos muy cansados.

Era media noche y Hermione y Ginny no dejaban de cuchichear:

Y ahora sí, ¡cuéntame!, ¿cómo han estado tu y Harry en todo este tiempo? – exclamaba Hermione con una sonrisa de complicidad y por qué no, un poco molestosa.

G: Todo bien, Estoy muy Feliz y lo sabes. Siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero como que comienza a complicarse un poco.

H: ¿y eso por qué? – en tono preocupado.

G: Porque ahora Harry está un poco más demandante conmigo, si, no te niego que estoy demasiado feliz de estar a su lado, pero... – se quedo cabizbaja por un momento.

H: ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – pregunta desconcertada.

G: ¡NO! Pero hay momentos en los que – se sonroja- estamos en una situación como demasiado pegados y el, él me dijo que me ama y me pidió algo que no estoy muy segura de hacer.

Hermione asombrada - ¿Te está pidiendo la prueba del amor?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

H: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Lo has considerado?

G: No Hermione, y ni pienso hacerlo, ¡buenas noches!

La castaña conociendo a la pelirroja como la conocía sabia que algo no andaba bien, Hermione se quedo dormida pensando en el único hombre que ama esperando volver a tener ese mismo sueño de unas noches pasadas, un amor que para ella, era prohibido, por razones muy obvias, que es de conocimiento público el desprecio que tiene la familia por sangres sucia como ella, Hermione se entrego al más profundo sueño.

/ Hermione se encontraba corriendo detrás de un pequeño rubio que brincaba y brincaba, y se aparecía y desaparecía a su gusto, un pequeño d años que a su muy corta edad ya tenía indicios de sus poderes mágicos, y al ser tan pequeño no controlaba su magia. Hermione agradecía que el Ministerio de magia no haya dictado una ley que impidiera a los niños que recién empiezan a tener actitudes mágicas, utilizarla de formal inocente como lo hacen los niños, e ir descubriéndose poco a poco. De todas formas la castaña nunca había sido de las que deja las cosas al azar. Tenía hechizos protectores en todo su patio para que el pequeño no se saliera de las terminaciones de su hogar.

En eso escucho aparecerse a alguien y ver a su pequeño Scorpius desaparecer y reaparecer en los brazos de su padre, para ella era la mejor escena. Su esposo con su adorado hijo en brazos y mirándola dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amor, la expresión que solo tenía el guapo rubio cuando estaba con su familia, con ella, su esposa./ */Ese es el hermoso sueño que tiene Granger, lo sé, es toda una loquilla/*

En Estación de King Cross todo es una locura, baúles y carritos, estudiantes de todos los años, pequeños que asistían a su primer año en Hogwarts, madres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Molly Weasley echa una locura, Fred y George no dejan de hacer, bueno, lo que ellos suelen hacer.

Hermione está mirando a todos lados esperando poder verlo aunque sea de lejos, y allá lo ve, el amor de su vida, todo perfecto – al menos para sus ojos- el rubio cabello perfectamente peinado, la mueca muy común en su rostro que siempre hace ver su superioridad. Ella sabe que Draco Malfoy jamás en la vida se fijaría en ella, en una sangre sucia, que según su familia no tenía derecho de estudiar magia. Draco como siempre rodeado de sus gordos seguidores, Crabbe y Goyle, y la –tipa esa- Pansy parkinson, con esa cara de B*itch, se notaba a legua que esa gusano estaba con Malfoy por el nombre, por la pureza de su sangre, por la clase social, mas no por amor – No, ella no puede sentir amor, Pensó – , Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando al rubio, cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se perdió de la vista de la castaña. Hermione se sonrojo, ¿Como pudo dejar que él se diera cuenta de que ella lo observaba? Y más aun, él le dedico una sonrisa, ¿Estaba soñando? O ¿Eso en realidad había sucedido?, acaso Draco Lucius Malfoy no había mostrado el desprecio que siempre había hecho notar ante la presencia de Hermione Granger. Esto era inaudito.

En uno de los vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts , estaban como siempre los tres inseparables amigos, Ron como siempre comiendo, Harry hablando de lo mucho que la amaba a Ginny y Hermione escuchaba atenta y de a ratos le daba uno que otro consejo. Ginny paso por delante del vagón que ocupaban los tres, miro a Harry y se fue, sin duda un comportamiento extraño.

Hermione salió del vagón para pasear un rato por el corredor del tren, estaba en un pasillo más alejado de su vagón, al parecer Draco Malfoy había hecho lo mismo que ella, y se miraron.

D: ¡Hey, tu, Granger! ¿Y san Potter? – en tono de asco.

H: jajaja – ríe irónicamente- Como si a ti te importara.

Malfoy se acerca furioso a ella y en un tono común de él le dice: ¿te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? Sangre sucia.

H: Pues en mi opinión, no tengo por qué tenerte miedo ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus amigos.

En eso todo comienza a ponerse gélido y el aire frio, Hermione se quedó paralizada del miedo y Malfoy jaló de la mano y le metió en el vagón mas cercano y la incorporo debajo del asiento para protegerla – si, así como lo leen- ahí el lo ve, dementores estaban lejos de Azkaban, estaban en el tren, buscaban algo, Malfoy estaba a punto de desmayarse y miro por debajo del asiento, y la vio, ahí tan indefensa, ella era siempre uno de sus pensamientos más felices, ¡EXPECTO PRATONUM! – de la varita del rubio salió una luz que ilumino toda el área e hizo que el demetor se alejara. */Si, que sea de Slytherin no le impide hacer un patronus, igual esto es un fanfic/*

Draco la ayudo a levantarse, después de todo, ella era una dama. Estaban tan cerca y mirándose de frente.

D: ¿Te encuentras bien?

H: Si, Si, Yo…

En eso llegaron Harry y Ron buscando a su amiga.

HP: ¿Qué le estás haciendo Malfoy? - apuntando su varita hacia el rubio.

D: Así que al fin el elegido decidió aparecerse, descuida que aquí no ha pasado nada, Adiós.

Draco se alejo sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Hermione, mirada que ella correspondió.

R: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué viniste a hacer por aquí? – preguntó Ron ya un poco más tranquilo por haber encontrado a su amiga.

H: Nada Ronald- le sonríe avergonzada- solo quería despejarme un rato.

HP: ¿Los dementores no te hicieron daño?

H: No, Malfoy controlo la situación.

Ambos chicos exclamaron al unísono: ¿¡MALFOY!? , ¿¡DRACO MALFOY!?

H: Si, ahora vámonos.

Harry y Ron estaban extrañados pero no hicieron más comentarios sobre el tema a su amiga, Hermione estaba demasiado feliz como para que algo la molestara.

/

Bueno, este es mi primera historia, dedicada a la pareja que mas me gusta, Hermione y Draco, espero les haya gustado y que con sus comentarios me ayuden a mejorar, esto lo hago para olvidarme del mundo muggle por un rato y crear historias en donde perderme. Cualquier critica (si es que en algún momento alguien llega a leer esto) es bien recibida

Mas adelante Draco y Granget tendras mas encuentros. Y CLARO QUE LOS CAPITULOS HARAN UN POCO MAS LARGOS, aunque escribi 4 paginas en word, creo que necesito escribir mas.

Soy NymphaVainilla y recuerden que no todos somos lo que aparentamos y solo una persona puede descubrir nuestro verdadero ser y estar a nuestro lado pase lo que pase.

Juro que mis intenciones para el siguiente capitulo no son buenas.


End file.
